oldcpbizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourial
Basic Controls - Walk To Walk, Press any area on the ground. Capture.gif|Select an area on the ground. Basic Controls - Control Bar The bottom of your screen will show a Control Bar. The Safe Chat Icon is on the 4th icon at the left of the Control Bar. The Smiley Icon is on the 3rd icon at the left of the Control Bar. The Movement Icon is on the 2nd icon at the left of the Control Bar. The Snowball Icon is on the 1st icon at the left of the Control Bar. The middle of the Control Bar is the Text Message Bar. To use the Text Message Bar. Press the inside of the Text Message Bar, And type a message. The Edit Player icon is on the 1st icon at the right of the Control Bar. The Show Buddies icon is on the 2nd icon at the right of the Control Bar. The Your Home icon is on the 3rd icon at the right of the Control Bar. The Edit Account icon is on the 4th icon at the right of the Control Bar. Basic Controls - Map To use the Map, Go to the bottom left corner of your screen, Press the icon that says MAP. After you select the icon MAP. Scroll your mouse over the desired place you would like to go. Other areas are hidden on the map. Look very closely! Beginning Features - /addall In the Control Bar. Press the Text Message Bar, Type /addall. You will recieve all the older selections of clothing. If it does not work the first time, Please say it again. Beginning Features - Player Card To edit your Penguin / Player Card. Go to the Control Bar, And press Edit Player. You can also reach Penguin / Player Card by pressing your penguin. Press slot one, Or slot two. Slot one is Clothing. Slot two is Pins / Backrounds and Colors Beginning Features - Other Penguin's Player Cards To review another penguin's player card, Select a penguin by clicking it. You will have the penguin's player card pop up on your screen. Under the Player Picture, There are 6 Icons. The Add / Remove Buddy Icon is the 1st Icon. The Find Player Icon is the 2nd Icon. (This icon does not work) The Vist Home Icon is the 3rd Icon. The Send Mail Icon is the 4th Icon. The Ignore Icon is the 5th Icon. The Report Player Icon is the 6th Icon. Beginning Features - Add / Remove Buddies Go to the Control Bar, Select the Show Buddies Icon. You can see what buddies are online, or offline. To add a Buddy, Press a penguin (not you're personalized one) . Press the 1st icon Add Buddy. Confirm you would like to add this penguin to you're buddy list. The buddy request will be sent to the penguin. If you recive a buddy request, You can accept or decline. To remove a buddy. Go to Show Buddies, Or your buddies profile. Press the same icon Add Buddy. But this time, It will say Remove Buddy. Beginning Features - Edit Your Account Go to the Control Bar, Select the Edit Your Account Icon. A Tab will appear on you're game. There are 3 selections on the Edit Your Account Tab. The My Extras is the 1st Selection. Extras Store is the 2nd Selection. The Sound Options is the 3rd Selection. Beginning Features - Emotes Go to the Control Bar, Select the Emote Icon. A small tab will appear above the Emote Icon. There are 21 Emotes. The Smile Emote is the 1st Emote. The Happy Emote is the 2nd Emote. The Coffee Emote is the 3rd Emote. The Serious Emote is the 4th Emote. The Sad Emote is the 5th Emote. The Gaming Emote is the 6th Emote. The Astonished Emote is the 7th Emote. The Dislike / Silly Emote is the 8th Emote. The Popcorn Emote is the 9th Emote. The Wink Emote is the 10th Emote. The Sick Emote is the 11th Emote. The Pizza Emote is the 12th Emote. The Mad Emote is the 13th Emote. The Lonely Emote is the 14th Emote. The Ice Cream Emote is the 15th Emote. The Not Sure Emote is the 16th Emote. The Birthday Cake Emote is the 17th Emote. The Shamrock Emote is the 18th Emote. The Heart Emote is the 19th Emote. The Light Bulb Emote is the 20th Emote. The Flower Emote is the 21th Emote.